The Final Fight
by TheNerdyAvenger
Summary: I had an idea. I made a story. I wrote it down. I published it. It gets a bit descriptive of somethings that some might call nasty. It ends in destruction and death. Read as you please.


Vlad blasted me with a pulse of energy that was strong enough to blow me right through two of the few remaining skyscrapers in the city. Shit, that fucking hurt. Somehow I kept my consciousness and before I hit the second building I was gathering energy for a pulse of my own.

There were fires burning all throughout my city and I could faintly feel the ones burning at the bottom of the one I was crashing through now. Their heat felt to me like a very fast wave. I took that energy into myself, using it, the peaks of the fires below me followed me like a compass follows a magnet. I was forcing the ball of energy into a sphere about the size of a golf ball. And I kept gathering, searching, the fires around the surrounding buildings also followed my decent.

Vlad followed me through the path he forced me through. He was going at a leisurely pace, I think he assumed I had been knocked out or killed, either by his ectoblast or by the buildings. I tried to keep my body limp, so as to keep to the illusion. I struck the ground at terminal velocity. The only thing keeping me conscious was the fact that I was already dead, or rather, half dead.I still didn't understand how that worked. Either way I could still feel the impact. Ouch, yeah if you ever have to go skydiving, bring a parachute. That shit hurts.

Vlad started to laugh. Assuming that victory was his, he sped toward the ground like a bullet, then caught himself with his supernatural powers much, like I wished I had.  
He hovered over to me, chuckling.

"Oh, Daniel, I do wish it didn't have to be like this." He looked around, and noticing the lack of spectators, amended what he said to what he actually meant. "Yeah right, to be entirely honest, I've wanted you dead from the moment I learned that you were Amity Parks Ghostboy. You've only been a spike in my heel, occasionally useful, temporarily anyway, but always annoying."

I felt myself being lifted by the waist and let the rest of my body stay limp. Even now I was still gathering as much energy as I could. The fires I was gathering from were burning cold, but still burning bright. I reached out with my senses and took the light from them as well as their heat.

All of this was beneath Vlads notice as he was inspecting my 'corpse'. I was briefly reminded of Skulker, how he would always inspect the ghosts he captured, especially me. I assume that was a habit carried over from his life.

Vlad kept inspecting me, probably curious as to how my head would look over his mantel. The amount of energy I held now was getting to be unstable, but I had to hold it until I got the perfect angle on him, I would only get one shot, I did not have enough left in me or around me to summon this amount of energy a second time.

His orbit was spiraling increasingly closer to its center, me. I didn't want to think about what plans he was forming for my body once he got to the center.

I was trying to predict when he would be in front of me and close enough to me so that there was no chance I could possibly miss, when I felt his gloved hand touch my chest. His hand trailed along to my shoulder and back and hair. Great, now he was being even more of a creep, but at least now I had a reference point as to where he actually was.

His hand touched my face and I released the energy I was holding directly into Vlads stomach. The inferno I had held in the palm of my hand was nuclear. It was so hot that the fluids in my flesh vaporized upon its release. My skin and snowy hair darkened and caught fire. My muscles tore. My bones charred. The screams Vlad and I gave were short lived, and lost in the ten foot tall green tinged mushroom cloud.

Vlads body was nearly completely obliterated, only the bones that made up his skull, hands, feet, and a few smaller bones I would never be able to identify were left whole. The rest were either dust or so viciously warped by the heat that they couldn't be seen as bones were left.

All that remained of me was my blackened skeleton. Held in its shape by a few strips of flesh. The hand that directed the energy was gone. The arm that held it ended a few centimeters after the elbow.

As the dust that was my city settled and fell, very slowly the strips of flesh that held my body in its rigid position twitched and relaxed their hold. I fell. My bones lost their burned appearance, gradually regained their original color. The bones left arm, which had directed the torrent of energy into Vlad started to heal and regrow.

The muscles twitched again and regrew. They grew and grew until they were whole. My skin covered my newly grown musculature. My eyes reappeared in their cavities. The dust and ash in the air swarmed, covering my body in my signature garb. My hair, strand by strand, replanted themselves into my scalp.

When all of the dust settled and onlookers reappeared they could see my now conscious form stand.

I could see them all and I ignored them.

I reached down and grabbed something from the ground at my feet. It was Vlad Masters skull.

"Crazy fucking Fruitloop." I said when I could feel air in my lungs again. I let a small amount of my green energy flow over the skull like water, when it was fully covered in the glowing green aura I dispelled the energy leaving nothing in its place.

Looking around at the crowd of people at the edge of the small crater I gave in to the burning exhaustion and fell. The bright twin rings that so many associate with imminent protection and safety appeared at my waist and floated lazily to my head and feet leaving Danny Fenton where there was once Danny Phantom. When my transformation was finished and the first bystander brave or stupid enough to check on their hero came forward my body was cold and getting colder.

The last two Halfas in the world were dead.


End file.
